Luxemburg
Luxemburg 'is an American adult animated comedy television series which first aired on SPEED in 2005. The series centers around the widely unfortunate mishaps and exploits of an average fearful adult—George, who journeys around with his only companion—Clyde, in the isolated town of Luxemburg, Wisconsin, full of superstition and difficulties throughout. The series was originally conceived by Ralf Hat since early 2000, under the name ''"George and Clyde". Unlike Hat's first adult aimed series, Kitchen, Luxemeburg contains few pop culture references, and mainly focusses on "life" in particular. Filled with untamed violence and disturbing imagery, Luxemburg's content is known to be similar (or more) "wild" than other series on SPEED, which is the main reason it is commonly given a dark TV-14 rating or TV-MA rating. Nearly seven seasons and 132 episodes of the series have aired, and in 2016, the show was renewed for two final seasons which will air in 2017 and 2018. Plot The show centers around a stern and anxious 27 year old man, George, who moves to an isolated town known as Luxemburg, Wisconsin, after getting a job as a gym teacher there. His life in the town is actually pretty relaxed, until meeting escaped sociopath, Clyde Clydesdale, that is. Nowhere else to live, George is forced to linger around with Clyde, who typically annoys George with his constant child-like behavior. Other than that, the two will usually lead each other into problems, weather it involves facing average or typical problems or supernatural and odd difficulties. Characters Main *''George Cree:'' George is a man who actually has no interesting qualities, but is instead an average citizen. He seeks to live his life to the fullest, but constantly fails in doing what he wants. George is also consumed with fear and unluckiness due to his life in Luxemburg. * Clyde Clydesdale: Clyde is an insane mentally ill man-child who's optimism and plain awkwardness annoys George and others. Despite being part of the town's annoyance, Clyde has actually been seen very helpful and considerate to his roomate, the townspeople, and practically everybody. *''Mordecai Evans:'' A town mailman who is barely noticeable. Mordecai shares simular average qualities with George, making the two close friends. He has been living in Luxemburg all his life, which (unlike Clyde) gives him the courage to help newcomers like George survive the town's strange ways. ''Secondary *Pecatonica River:'' *''Mallard the Landlord:'' *''Seizure Steve:'' *''Unnamed Business Lady:'' *''McSmiles:'' *''Janet': ''' *Botsworth: TBA Episodes * ''Main article(s): List of Luxemburg Episodes Production TBA Reception Critical reception TBA Content and controversy * Main article(s): List of Luxemburg controversies Luxemburg has been seen as an infamous animated series. Criticized for its violence and unexpected frightening (and disturbing) scenes, the show has reached controversy surrounding it. Unlike other shows like South Park, Luxemburg does not mock pop culture or the media, but instead mocks the ideal life of an average American, which actually makes it slightly less controversial than most other adult orientated comedies. Luxemburg is rated TV-14 and TV-MA in the United States for its use of profanity, violence, sexuality, and plenty of drug use and references. It is also heavily censored in Latin America, and many European countries. Common Sense Media noted that the show would be most appropriate towards anyone 16+, the average age rating for a SPEED show. Trivia *Many fans of the show may consider that the first four seasons (2005 - 2012) were more enjoyable than the rest. This may be due to the new episodes lack of weirdness and randomness in which the original "older" episodes were mainly known for. *Hat originally had the main characters of the series as supernatural investigators, but the idea was seen too similar towards to Spooks, another adult animated comedy developed by the same creator. TBA Gallery Character designs TBA Miscellaneous TBA External links * Luxemburg/Parental info